1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone data compensation apparatus for processing and modifying performance data including of a sequence of musical tone data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electronic musical instrument systems can reproduce software programs of, e.g., melodies or accompaniments created in advance using convertible recording media. Such a software program includes a sequence of performance data such as note data, key-on and key-off timing data, key-on duration data, key-on strength (key-on velocity) data, and the like of a keyboard, and is also called a sequence software program. The sequence software program is edited or created using a special-purpose edit apparatus or an electronic musical instrument having a simple edit function. However, in order to attain a quality music work, a skilled data edit operation is required, and is not easy for normal users or musicians.
As described above, it is very difficult to edit performance data to obtain a desired music piece. It is particularly difficult for beginners to edit touch data of accompaniment chords (data associated with key-on operations such as key-on strengths). More specifically, when touch data of tones constituting a chord are to be edited, a chord must be detected from musical tone data constituting performance data. In general, however, since a plurality of musical tone data which are obtained at perfectly the same key-on timing are regarded as a chord, musical tone data obtained at slightly different key-on timings cannot be regarded as a chord. Therefore, even when a display unique to a chord (mark display, color display, or the like) is made on a display device so as to identify a chord, it is difficult to reliably identify a chord.
A technique for performing even compensation of key-on strength values as a kind of touch data for musical tone data in a designated range (regardless of single tones or a chord) upon editing of touch data of a chord is known. With this technique, however, compensated musical tones undesirably have flat sounds as a whole. For this reason, a demand has arisen for compensation of touch data in units of chords so as to attain a chord sequence which is not monotonous or dull in the overall flow of a music piece.